


The First Dance

by fragileKnight1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Korra and Asami share their first dance at Varric's wedding.





	The First Dance

Korra and Asami stood together and looked back at the party, but neither of them were ready to return yet. Asami took Korra’s hands into hers and leaned in close as she whispered, “So do you want to dance?

 

“Dance…” Korra smiled and felt her face heat up, “Are you sure? I am pretty terrible.”

“Then follow my lead.” Asami put one hand on Korra’s hip and another on her shoulder. “We will take it slow so that you can copy my movements.”

 

Korra nodded and nervously put a hand Asami’s waist, “Is it funny I had dream just like this when I was recovering?”

 

“Oh really?” Asami start to move slowly and waited for Korra. “What was it about?”

 

“It is really embarrassing and confusing.” Korra chuckled nervously. “You really don’t want to hear it. “

 

“If you tell me that dream I’ll tell you one I had.” Asami’s face was glowing thanks to her smile, and she picked up the pace a little. “So what do you say?”

 

Korra looked down as she fumbled a little but quickly got the hang of the movement, “Okay the dream starts out at the race track and we are doing laps…”

 

“Wait you were driving?”

 

“It is my dream so yes I was driving.” Korra chuckled softly, “Anyways you win…”

 

“Of course.”

 

Korra noticed that Asami’s hand on her hip moved a little lower, and almost fell over feet, “Anyways you win then the dream gets weird. A giant Pabu attacks the city, Bolin turns into a platybear, and the rest is a blur, but at the end of it all we were in your mansion and we were dancing among the spirits. I tried to hold on to the dream but always woke up when I leaned over to kiss you.”

 

“You dream that you are taller than me?” Asami chuckled and picked up the pace again so that they were moving in beat to the music, “That is adorable.”

 

“Shut up.” Korra puffed up her cheeks playfully, and winced when she stepped on Asami’s toes, but Asami didn’t seem to notice so she didn’t stop, “So what is your dream about?”

 

“We are at my mansion, and it is raining outside, but we don’t care because we have hot tea and a great game of Pai Sho going on. You are actually playing extremely well and end up beating me which results in me chasing you through my mansion with a pillow before we are both exhausted and fall asleep together on my couch which wakes me up.”

 

“You dream is more coherent than mine.”

 

“You know the one thing that they have in common though?”

 

“What?”

 

Asami leaned over and gave Korra a soft kiss on the lips, “We are in love.”

 

Korra completely lost the motions and her feet got tangled together with Asami’s and they both ended up falling to the floor. Asami broke out in laughter and Korra simply rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

 

Asami stood up first and helped Korra up as she said, “We should head back before our friends start to worry.”

 

“I am  sorry about ruining our dance.”

 

“It was wonderful, and we can dance again in the Spirit World.”


End file.
